Kindermoord van Bethlehem
rechts|thumb|250px|De heilige onschuldigen, door [[Giotto di Bondone]] De Kindermoord van Bethlehem is de naam waarmee de enkel in het Evangelie volgens Matteüs vernoemde infanticide, die plaats vond ter gelegenheid van de geboorte van de koning der Joden, aangeduid wordt. Volgens Matteüs zou hiermee een profetie van Jeremia vervuld worden: :"Een stem werd gehoord in Rama, geween en veel geweeklaag; het was Rachel, die weende om haar kinderen, en zij wilde zich niet laten troosten, omdat zij er niet meer zijn." -- Jeremia 31:15 / Matteüs 2:18 Rachel, de geliefde vrouw van Jakob, werd in Bethlehem begraven. Er zijn geen andere historische of archeologische bronnen over deze gebeurtenis. Hierbij moet wel vermeld worden dat Bethlehem rond het begin van onze jaartelling een onbeduidend stadje was. Vergeleken met de gruweldaden die over Herodes zijn opgetekend, zou de kleinschalige kindermoord daarom geen gebeurtenis zijn geweest die bij historici bekend werd. De kindermoord is wel de inspiratie geweest voor vele schilderijen en andere afbeeldingen. Als zodanig valt het in de categorie hagiografie, ofwel religieuze fictie. Versie van Matteüs thumb|links|De Kindermoord van Bethlehem uit een Duits manuscript van omstreeks 1350 Koning Herodes I hoorde van de wijzen (magiërs) uit het Oosten dat er een koning der Joden geboren zou zijn. De wijzen (traditioneel een drietal, maar hun aantal wordt in de Bijbel niet vermeld) werden naar eigen zeggen geleid door een ster. Herodes gaf deze 'wijzen' de opdracht het kind te vinden en hem hierover te informeren, opdat ook hij hulde zou gaan brengen. Maar deze wijzen kregen in de nacht dat ze bij het kindje Jezus geweest waren, een droom waarin ze gewaarschuwd werden niet terug te keren naar Herodes. Ze trokken via een andere route terug naar hun land. Jozef kreeg in een droom een waarschuwing van een engel om samen met Maria en hun baby te vluchten, omdat Herodes onderweg zou zijn om het kind te doden. Toen Herodes merkte dat hij door de wijzen uit het oosten misleid was, zond hij manschappen uit om alle jongetjes van twee jaar oud en daaronder om het leven te brengen. Tot de dood van Herodes (4 voor Chr.) verbleef het gezin in Egypte. Na de dood van Herodes verscheen opnieuw een engel in een droom aan Jozef met de boodschap dat hij met het kind en zijn moeder naar het land Israël moest trekken. De engel zei: "Zij die het kind naar het leven stonden zijn gestorven"(Mat 2:20) Zo trok Jozef met het kind en zijn moeder naar Israël. Toen Jozef later echter hoorde dat Archelaüs koning van Judea was geworden vreesde hij hier heen te gaan. Opnieuw werd hij in een droom gewaarschuwd en trok uiteindelijk naar de stad Nazareth in Galilea. Zodoende zou Jezus de Nazarener genoemd worden. Herdenking De gebeurtenis wordt in de christelijke traditie jaarlijks herdacht op de dag van de Onschuldige Kinderen (28 december). Categorie:Nieuwe Testament ar:مذبحة الأبرياء br:Inosanted santel ca:Massacre dels Innocents cs:Mláďátka da:Barnemordet i Betlehem de:Kindermord in Betlehem en:Massacre of the Innocents eo:Masakro de la Senpekuloj es:Matanza de los Inocentes fr:Massacre des Innocents he:טבח התמימים it:Strage degli innocenti ja:幼児虐殺 ksh:Daach von de Unscholdije Pänz pl:Rzeź niewiniątek ru:Избиение младенцев sr:Покољ младенаца витлејемских sv:Värnlösa barns dag